jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Neutron
'Team Neutron ' is the name of a team of crime-fighting preteens led by Jimmy Neutron. These friends often have adventures together and fight villains from all over the galaxy. Members * Jimmy Neutron- the leader of the team and a 12 year old boy genius. * Carl Wheezer- Jimmy's best friend, who loves llamas and is allergic to almost everything. He is the co-leader of the group. * Sheen Estevez- Jimmy's other best friend who is very hyperactive and obsessed with a superhero named Ultra Lord. He is the brawn of the group. * Nick Dean- The most popular kid in Jimmy's class who is another one of his best friends and serves as a big brother figure towards him. He is the jock of the group. * Cindy Vortex- Jimmy's arch-rival, female counterpart and girlfriend. She is the (secondary) brains of the group. * Libby Folfax- Cindy's best friend and Sheen's girlfriend and female counterpart, who loves music and dancing and serves as a big sister figure to Jimmy. She is the group's voice of reason. * Brittany Tenelli- Cindy's other best friend and Nick's girlfriend. She is the ditz of the group. * Goddard- Jimmy's robot dog who does over a thousand things and is Jimmy's favorite out of all his inventions. He is the team mascot. Other Members * Hugh Neutron- Jimmy's slightly dim witted father, who loves ducks and pies. He is the clown of the group. * Judy Neutron- Jimmy's housemother who often scolds Jimmy for his antics and mischief. She is the maid of the group. * Brobot- Jimmy's robot brother, who is very annoying and always wants to play. * Zix, Travoltron, and Tee- Former members of the League of Villains who joined Team Neutron after Sheen befriended Tee and Jimmy's friends saved Zix and Travoltron from a prehistoric snake. * Bolbi Stroganovsky- An exchange student from Backhairistan who loves kabobs and slap-dancing. * Betty Quinlan- Jimmy's crush, who he often tries to impress with his inventions. * Elke Elkberg- Carl's female counterpart and pen pal from Sweden, who is a farm girl and loves llamas as much as Carl. Allies * April the Gorlock- A Gorlockian girl who the kids meet on Intergalactic Showdown and help shut down Meldar's evil system. She and Jimmy were temporarily interested in each other. * The Brains- One of the species who competed on Intergalactic Showdown and helped the gang stop Meldar. * The Needleheads- Another species who competed in Intergalactic Showdown and helped shut down Meldar's system. * Timmy Turner- The main protagonist of The Fairly OddParents!, who team's up with the kids in the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy. * Cosmo and Wanda- Timmys fairy godparents, who Jimmy used to think were holograms until the second crossover. Gallery Jimmy Neutron When Pants Attack.jpg Jntv group when-pants-attack.jpg Team Neutron FOP Style With Timmy Turner.png Jimmy and Friends in 2D.png The-Adventures-of-Jimmy-Neutron-Boy-Genius-Season-3-Episode-1-Lights-Camera-Danger-.jpg The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Logo (Updated).png vlcsnap-2016-12-13-18h41m51s718.png Friends.jpg vlcsnap-2016-09-10-22h46m01s568.png vlcsnap-2016-12-14-23h37m18s126.png vlcsnap-2017-01-14-12h28m16s008.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-14h05m28s64.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-28-17h03m47s289.png Download (1).jpg Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-10h17m32s018.png Song-SaveTheDay.jpg Wiki-background The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron title card.png vlcsnap-2017-02-10-00h27m12s609.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-15h37m04s39.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-22h05m44s180.png vlcsnap-2017-02-14-20h17m31s198.png vlcsnap-2017-02-14-20h19m36s257.png vlcsnap-2017-02-15-15h01m24s461.png vlcsnap-2017-02-15-18h17m55s310.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-11h16m37s467.png vlcsnap-2017-03-08-21h44m36s750.png vlcsnap-2017-03-09-19h15m31s609.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-09-13h56m57s893.png Category:Organizations Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters in Jimmy Neutron Category:Heroes Category:Teams